Forced Dreams
by dmr131313
Summary: Tyson Freelance was an ordinary teen, all he wanted to do was get a game he wanted that was on sale, until the he got forced into his dreams: became a pony and travel to ponyville BTW this guy is coming up with the ideas, i am just putting it into a fanfic for him so thank Ignacio Raglianti AKA on steam ignacio.raglianti
1. Forced dreams

**A forced dream**

On the same moment the scientist picked up his gun, I remembered Zecora's words: "_Don't be afraid of future, It will come anyway, for better or for worse, for good or dismay_"

Then I heard a bang, and the last thing that went through my head before I died was Ponyville

My name is Tyson Freelance, and this is my story

Let me tell you how it all started, I woke up and checked my phone to see what the time was, 8:15 AM, I saw what the day was and remembered that 'Tony Hawk Underground 2' was going on sale at Wal-Mart, I got off my bed and took a shower, I put on some pants and a shirt, I put my wallet and phone in my pocket, I went downstairs and said to my mom "Morning" I got on my computer and went to Wal-Mart's website to make sure the game is on sale, once I saw that it was on sale I got off of my computer and walked over to my mom and said "Hey mom, can I get 'Tony Hawk Underground 2'?"

She responded saying "I'm not gonna take you, I'm too busy today"

I just said "No, that wasn't what I was gonna ask, I wanted to know if I could borrow some money, I was gonna ride my skateboard to the store and get it"

She looked at me "How much?"

"$10" she took out her wallet and gave me $10, I said "Thanks" I put on my jacket, put on my helmet and grabbed my skateboard and headed outside and started riding

After a few minutes of riding I saw a girl I liked named Jessica, she had Blonde medium-long hair, and glasses over her green eyes, it seemed like time slowed down while I was watching her, but I doubt she even knows who I am, when I went to look back ahead of me the next thing I noticed was a baseball bat 3 inches from my face

When I woke up I was in a white room, I saw a clock, a black window, and a strange machine, I tried to get up to move but I couldn't I was strapped onto a table, I struggled for a moment trying to get out but I failed, the black window lightened up that showed 2 scientists that were watching me all this time, one of them said "Hello, Mr. Freelance, We have been watching you since you became a brony, and I'm sure you are perfect for this mission and-"

I cut him off "What's going on? Can somebody explain to me what mission you are talking about and why I am strapped to a table? And how do you know I'm a brony?"

"Your ISP which is your Internet Service Provider sent us you most visited sites and it shows that your number 1 site is Equestria Daily, a brony site where they put-"

I cut him off again "I know what Equestria Daily is, and why do you need me?"

"Well, Mr. Freelance, we are working on a machine that can "teleport" people to their best dream and we know your best dream is that Ponyville was real"

"How do you know that?"

"Your ISP"

"Alright…"

They had an answer for every question I had, and they said one more thing "Every single pony that appears on the show will be there, and you can't quit this, and if you could escape, our automated turrets will do the dirty job for us."

I saw a flashing red light and heard gears moving, I saw the machine getting closer, I then looked around and saw that I was moving towards the machine, I struggled and said "Get me out of this thing!"

Before I became unconscious I heard one scientist say "Have a nice day, Mr. Freelance"

When I woke up I was on a stone road, I looked to the side and saw a cart full of apples coming towards me, I saw a someone peek out from the side of it then start running towards me, my vision was a bit blurry so I couldn't make out who it was

When the person got to me they helped me up and I said, "Thank you…"

I heard in a female voice "Applejack"

My vision cleared up and I was looking right at Applejack, from the show My Little Pony, I looked at myself and saw yellow fur darker then Fluttershys and saw a blue mane, I started to mumble "I'm in eq…"

Applejack said "Ah didn't quite catch that"

My vision started going in and out of focus, I started getting light headed, I fell to the ground as I fainted


	2. A New Chance

**A New Chance**

I start waking up, I see blurry images I blink a few times the blurry images got sharper, I saw the mane 6 crowding around me; I noticed I was on a bed. From the looks of it I'm guessing I'm on Sweet Apple Acres and I'm on Applejack's bed the first thing I hear is "Are you alright sugarcube?"

I replied "Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure, it looks like you hit yer head pretty hard on that road"

I responded while sitting up "Yeah, I'm sure, I just need to stretch my legs a bit, do you know a good place to hike to?"

Rarity responded "Oh we were about to go to the top of the waterfall and see the glorious view from up there"

I stood up and said "I guess that could work, so when are we gonna go?"

Applejack responded to me again "When the fillies get done with what they're doin'"

I asked like I didn't know who she was talking about "Who are the fillies?"

Right as I said that the fillies known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders came in to the bedroom, Applejack said "These fillies," she pointed to each one as she talked "Applebloom, my little sister, Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister, and Scootaloo"

I just smiled and waved my hoof for a second, Applebloom said to her sister "Applejack can we go to the waterfall now?"

Applejack just chuckled and said "I guess so, let's get-a move on everypony"

We followed Applejack out and we started walking towards the waterfall

After a few minutes of walking Rainbow Dash walked next to me and said "Hey, I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria"

I gave a small chuckle and said "I'm sure you are"

She continued talking "See that yellow pegasus over there? Her name is Fluttershy, she is a bit shy but a good friend once you get to meet her, and she tends to animals, that pink bouncing one over there, she is Pinkie Pie, she throws the best parties, and you wouldn't want to miss one of her parties"

I said "Uh-huh" and nodded my head

She continued "The orange one is Applejack who you already know, the white unicorn is Rarity, and she is a dress maker for Ponyville"

I said to Rainbow "And what about that purple unicorn over there?"

"Oh she's Twilight Sparkle, she owns a library in Ponyville and she has probably read all of the books in the library"

She and I gave a small chuckle, we just continued walking, and we eventually got near the waterfall and started walking along the river up a hill to the top of the waterfall, we got a bit closer and I could hear some sounds from the bottom of the waterfall

We got near the top of the waterfall and admired the view for a minute then we just started talking to each other, I heard Sweetie Belle say to her sister "I'm gonna get a better look at the view"

I watched Sweetie Belle as she got close to the edge of the cliff to see the view, I went back to talking with the others, I heard Sweetie Belle say "Wow" to herself in the background noise, and then I heard a noise that I wasn't sure what it was, I started looking around, next thing I heard was a scream, I looked at where Sweetie Belle was and she was hanging onto the edge of the cliff

I got up and start running towards her, when I got close I dived a bit, I grabbed one of her hooves and started to pull her up, I said to her "You have to help pull yourself up Sweetie Belle" she proceeded to do so and I pulled her the rest of the way up, she got on the edge and ran over to Rarity, I heard cracking again, I looked around to find it, I saw that it was the cracking of the cliff again

I tried to get up but was to late, the edge of cliff fell off again, taking me with it, while falling I fainted

I woke up in that white room again I was being pulled out of the machine, one of the scientists said "Now that you are about to earn the ponies trust, I need you to know where the power of friendship comes from, and then we will extract it to generate a pure friendship electrical plant" before I could say anything they moved me back into the machine making me faint again

When I started to wake up I saw blurry images again, the blurry images got clearer and I saw that I was in a hospital room, I was on a bed and there is a cast on my right back leg, I heard a nurse say to me "Excuse me, there are ponies that want to see you"

I said to the nurse "Bring them in"

The nurse led in the mane 6 and the CMC, I asked Twilight while looking at the cast "So, do you know how bad it is?"

She replied "It's only a broken hoof"

Sweetie Belle walked up to me and said "Thank you"

I responded "You're welcome Sweetie Belle"

She asked "What was your name again?"

I thought for a moment, and then I said "My name is Glowing Soul"

My Cutie Mark appeared but no one cared about it since it wasn't that important right now

But after that, I was in HUGE trouble, endanger Equestria and be an 'hero' on earth since the earth is on an electric crisis, or die and save a pony world where everyone is friendly and kind, So I have to decide, my name, or my Cutie Mark


End file.
